


Самое прекрасное место

by Lyrene



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, whouffaldi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrene/pseuds/Lyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод работы: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2235435<br/>Клара упомянула о своем самом лучшем месте, и Доктор постарался устроить такое место в Тардис, правда, у него это не очень хорошо получилось. В итоге они выяснили один очень важный вопрос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое прекрасное место

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - Best Place Ever?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235435) by [Samstown4077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077). 



Внезапно Клара проснулась, потому что что-то было не в порядке. Неправильно. И ей это сильно мешало. Вскоре она поняла причину этого дискомфорта. Вместо того, чтобы лежать в своей кровати, она оказалась прямо на полу в своей комнате. Она недоуменно осмотрелась вокруг, пытаясь найти свою кровать, матрас, подушку. Раздраженно хмыкнула, вскочила и направилась в консольную комнату Тардис. 

\- Доктор, по-моему, Тардис... - в комнате никого не оказалось. Консоль слабо светилась, а Тардис тихо гудела, как будто спала. Клара сердито уставилась на панель управления, и уперев руки в бока, заявила:  
\- Я знаю, что это ты!

Она уже собралась сказать Тардис, чтобы та материализовала обратно ее кровать, когда вдруг услышала приглушенную ругань, доносящуюся из коридора. Доктор. Клара пришла в библиотеку и обнаружила там гору подушек и одеял, и где-то среди них бранящегося Доктора.

\- Доктор? - сразу стало тихо. - Доктор, я знаю, что ты тут!

Несколько подушек зашевелилось, и Доктор высунулся по грудь.  
\- Клара! - он был с растрепанными волосами и немного запыхавшийся. 

\- Доктор, что творится?  
\- Ничего. 

Она приподняла бровь:  
\- Так, Тардис только что лишила меня моей кровати и всего, что на ней было, и если я не ошибаюсь, то вот как раз моя подушка, да еще куча других. Ну так что же происходит?

Доктор выбрался из подушечной горы, положил одну из подушек на пол и сел на нее. 

Кашлянув, он сказал:   
\- Я... пытался тут кое-что сделать.   
Выражение Клариного лица дало ему понять, что она просто так не уйдет.   
\- Я пытался построить подушечную... штуку, - у него слегка покраснели щеки, и он приминал на своем колене одну из маленьких подушек.

Услышав эти слова, Клара вспомнила, что недавно, после спасения мира или просто планеты, когда было много беготни и стычек, они вернулись в Тардис, Клара была ужасно вымотанной, и сказала: "Как же я устала! Так хочу лечь. Когда мне было двенадцать, у меня всегда был в моей комнате небольшой подушечный замок. Самое лучшее место!" - и она вздохнула, помахала Доктору на прощание и отправилась спать. 

\- Значит, подушечный замок? А зачем?

Лицо Доктора отразило его отношение к этому вопросу. Он ухватил еще одну подушку и положил ее возле себя со словами:   
\- Ну ты же сама это сказала, разве нет?

Она медленно села рядом:   
\- Да, я говорила об этом. 

\- Ну вот, я собрал все подушки, которые были в библиотеке, и попытался построить замок из подушек. Видимо, Тардис захотела мне помочь, так что она перенесла все подушки, одеяла, и даже матрасы из всех помещений Тардис в библиотеку, - и он оглянулся, крайне недовольный результатом. 

Клара несколько раз мигнула. "Он что, только что сказал, что хотел построить для нее подушечный замок?"  
\- Ой, это же так мило!  
\- Ничего милого! Это было отвратительно со стороны Тардис, так поступать.   
\- Да я же не про Тардис, Доктор.

Секунду он смотрел на нее с сомнением. Наконец, его лицо смягчилось, он понял, что уже выдал себя.   
\- Ну Клара, я не милый. Мне уже больше двух тысяч лет. Милым я был этак тысячу лет назад. 

Кларе стало весело. Она помнила, какой он, помнила его одиннадцатое воплощение. А этот Доктор совсем другой. Ей потребовалось время, чтобы принять его таким, с его новым лицом, другим характером - ее Доктора, которого она знала прежде. И до этого дня ей все еще иногда было сложно принять вот этого мужчину как ее Доктора. Но теперь никаких сомнений больше не осталось.

Этот Доктор "не-обнимаюсь" пытался построить для нее замок из подушек!

Она сама не заметила, что уже некоторое время не отрываясь смотрит на его руку, думая обо всем этом, пока он не спрятал руки от ее взгляда. 

\- Видимо, я не слишком хорош для таких вещей, - и он отбросил в сторону маленькую подушку.  
\- Нет, ты замечательный! - она широко улыбнулась ему.

Он улыбнулся в ответ, неуверенно и немного застенчиво:  
\- Вряд ли ты сейчас говоришь о моих способностях строить замки из подушек.

Вместо ответа она вдруг вскочила. Доктор поднялся вслед за ней:  
\- Я не...  
\- Не волнуйся, Доктор! - она шагнула к куче подушек, и выхватила оттуда свой матрас, чтобы положить его посередине, а потом обложила его подушками со всех сторон. Получился такой островок, окруженный подушками. После этого она взяла две подушки, выглядевшие особенно удобными, и бросила их на матрас.   
\- Не то чтобы это прямо подушечный замок, но все же... - и она забралась в середину и протянула Доктору руку. 

Доктор смотрел то на Клару, то на ее приглашающую руку:  
\- Клара...  
\- Доктор, я же сказала: не волнуйся! - она ободряюще улыбнулась ему. Он все же сомневался. Хотя это ведь была Клара, его Клара, но... он же уже больше был не он, и в то же время он оставался собой. Боже, с каких пор регенерации стали все настолько усложнять?

Клара видела это. Видела его мысли, страхи, новые для него. И она все понимала.   
\- Ну же, Доктор, ты же хотел построить мне замок?

Он склонил голову, вспоминая их первую встречу в его прошлом воплощении. Когда он отдал ей ключ от Тардис со словами "вот я, забирай", и сейчас он снова сделал это, ухватив ее протянутую к нему руку.

Переступив через мягкий подушечный барьер, он сел рядом с Кларой. И просто молчал, не зная, что делать дальше. 

\- Но все-таки, почему? - голос Клары озвучил вопрос, которого он ждал со момента, как она появилась. Так что его ответ был быстрым и без раздумий:   
\- Ну ты же сказала, что это самое лучшее место. И я решил, что ведь из самого лучшего места ты никогда не захочешь уходить, - он не осмеливался посмотреть на нее, так что снова взял в руки одну из маленьких подушечек. 

Клара пристально смотрела на него. "Неужели он просит, чтобы я осталась путешествовать с ним навсегда?"

И как будто прочитав ее мысли, он вдруг резко повернулся к ней, и, держа поднятый палец в нескольких сантиметрах от ее губ, едва не касаясь ее кожи, сказал:   
\- "Навсегда" - это подходящее слово, если говорить о тебе и обо мне. 

Нахмурившись, она взяла его руку и медленно отвела от своего лица.   
\- То есть, ты хочешь?..

Он посмотрел на то, как она держит его за руку, потом они встретились взглядами.   
\- Навсегда. Что бы это ни означало. Только я хочу тебя предупредить: это машина времени, так что навсегда может оказаться чем угодно - от одного дня и до конца времен.

Клара держала его за руку крепко, но потом отпустила. Она знала, что ему все еще неприятны прикосновения, длящиеся более пары секунд. Но когда она это сделала, Доктор лишь шире открыл глаза, и почувствовал, что ему не хватает этого прикосновения.

\- Только пообещай мне, Доктор, вот что. Когда наше "навсегда" закончится, не надо бросать меня, как ты сделал это на Трензалоре, - и она не смогла скрыть, как печально ей было вспоминать об этом. 

Он заметил ее грусть, и взял ее за руку.   
\- Больше никогда. Я вернул тебя, и ты вернула меня, помнишь? Я обещаю тебе.

Она уже было собралась броситься ему на шею, когда он медленно откинулся и лег, увлекая ее за собой.   
\- Значит, вот как делают люди? Строят замки из подушек. Вот люди, а? - прошипел он с некоторым отвращением, но огонек в его глазах подсказал Кларе, что он лишь делал вид. 

Клара засмеялась:  
\- А ты все еще держишь мою руку, Доктор, - напомнила она ему. 

Он держал ее за обе руки, не отпуская.   
\- А зачем тебе сейчас руки? По-моему, они тебе сейчас не нужны. Так что молчи и смотри! - свободной рукой он достал звуковую отвертку и направил ее на потолок. Потолок как будто растворился, и им открылся прекрасный вид темного космоса и миллионов сияющих звезд. 

\- Да, - выдохнула Клара. - Самое чудесное место.


End file.
